1. Field of the Invention
This type of hooking needle is well known and may be found described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,605,711 and 1,941,346 issued to J. E. Garett, respectively, on Nov. 2, 1926 and Dec. 26, 1933 and more recently in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,915 issued on Feb. 6, 1973 to J. J. Montell et al, and 3,867,888 issued on Feb. 25, 1975 to B. Morissette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In all the aforesaid patents the reciprocating motion of the shuttle member between the handle and the needle member is performed manually. Means have therefore been sought to substitute automatic motor-actuated motion for the manual motion referred to above, without the automatic motion means occupying an excessive space and therefore making the hooking needle unwieldy to handle.